


One Mistake

by RandomForest



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: alpha虫 x omega贱





	One Mistake

01

全美最出色的雇佣兵死侍正躲在衣柜里。他在黑暗与寂静中期待着艾登布朗——他的目标踏进门。显然，他已经等了超出预期的整整一个小时；但考虑到他随时会进来，韦德不得不继续坐着，跟干净整洁的西装西裤待在一起。

等待并不是什么难事，他总是很擅长做这个。他的柔韧性足够好——或者说是，再生性？简单来说，他可以折断全身的骨头，把自己变作一团随意塑性的橡皮泥，甚至比猫还要更柔软。他进得去冰箱，行李箱也可以挑战，30寸的那种；不过他的肌肉可能会塞得满满的，卡在里面出不来。那时他就得嵌在里面挥挥手（如果他的手还能动），对任何路过的好心人说，嗨，能帮个忙搬我出来吗？人们大概会用尖叫声作为热情的应答，这是常态。

枪柄都被他握热了，走廊里仍没有动静。

艾登布朗，32岁，单身未婚，出身哥伦比亚，平凡无奇的商人，只不过做着贩毒和军火走私生意。他处事低调，注重保护自己的隐私。他与许多野心家有过合作，其中却只有极少数人真的见到过他。有意思的是，他曾公开表现出对死侍的“性趣”。Omega雇佣兵，噩梦般的脸和火辣的身材，可以完美地满足人们求刺激的猎奇心理。

按常理来说，暗杀任务让beta来做更好，alpha与omega的信息素会暴露自己。但他敢保证，天底下没有任何一个beta比他更优秀。再说了，注射药剂来掩盖信息素的方法大家都能想到。

扯远了。总之，在有限的时间里，韦德粗略调查过他，自然也对布朗先生有点好奇。如果他们在一个更合适的时机相遇，他会考虑跟他打上一炮。但无论如何，他的所作所为惹恼了韦德的雇主，恼到要将他灭口。所以这就是他将自己关在漆黑小空间里一个小时零十分钟的原因。

当然他也大可以不必这么做。可他想试着从衣柜里蹦出来，就像惊吓盒一样——拜托，这多好玩，任何人都有担心过衣柜里藏着一只怪物吧？

想到这儿，走廊的尽头终于有一个人朝着房间的方向走来。皮鞋磨蹭地毯的声响很小，脚后跟落地较轻，韦德可以依此判断出大致的身高体重。那人一步步地走近，韦德快速给枪上膛，在狭小的空间里站起身。

门被打开了，艾登——让我们先假设是艾登——并没有开灯，这不太寻常，称得上是可疑；接着，韦德静静等待着他走到衣柜正前方的位置。

就是现在！

“万圣节快乐！”他敏捷地，甚至算得上是欢快地破柜而出，他打算好要将艾登紧密地搂进怀里，枪口对准他的太阳穴，亲切地问几个问题。

第二个疑点出现了，艾登竟然让他扑了空。他像是预知到韦德的攻击性动作，提前躲开了。不过他仍是更有利的一方，长时间的等待让他的双眼适应了黑暗。他极快地捕捉到他，将对方锁进双臂之间。

“下一次交易的时间与地点，说出来，我就能保证你无痛去天堂……或下地狱。”他的个子比自己小一点。韦德的胸膛紧贴着他的背脊，臂膀肌肉圈住他的肩膀。

“是……死侍吗？”他微微侧过头。

“别动。”韦德将枪抵上他的脑袋，“回答我的问题。”

“我不知道。”他的声音比想象中得要年轻。

“别跟我玩这套。”韦德发出了威胁的笑声，“如果切掉几根手指能让你开口，我会这么做的。同样的，你要是好好地回答问题，我就给你一些奖励，比如——”

他的左手缓慢地下抚至艾登的小腹，其实他是想移到胯部的，但对方条件反射地抓住他的手腕，力道大得令人匪夷所思。

“对、对不起。”他立即松开了手。

好了，让我们整理下思路。从他进门起到现在，这一系列的动作都太奇怪了。

“你不是艾登。”韦德果决地下了结论，“是他让你来的？”

年轻人没有说话。

韦德维持着紧锢着他的姿势，移动两步去碰吊灯的开关。房间被照亮的那一秒里，对方挣脱开他，灵敏得像条捏不住的鱼。现在韦德有点被弄烦了，他要看看这个假冒艾登长了一张什么样的脸。

事实上，还不错。

他看起来是个刚毕业的大学生，最多二十五六岁。他穿着白衬衫和西裤，领带打得不太整齐。棕色的鬈发乱糟糟的，两颗榛子般的眼睛里涌动着几种混杂的情感。他的眼角又红又湿，像只委屈的小狗。

值得一提的是，他的脖子上有一个半透明的环。Omega用它来抑制自己的信息素，这对多数人适用，可惜对他没什么用，韦德的信息素太强了。他必须用直接注射的方式来阻止它没完没了地散出来。

方便的发明，他的好朋友小蜘蛛也用这个。当他用紧身衣把自己包裹得严严实实的时候，谁也看不见薄薄的透明颈环，好长的一段时间里，他都以为小蜘蛛是beta。

想到小蜘蛛让他痛心。他最近飞到世界各地接单，就是想逃离这件事。他们已经近一年没讲过话了，古怪的冷战。这是韦德的失误，他知道自己做错事。而纽约太小了，蜘蛛侠和死侍抬头不见低头见，他得跑去别的国家冷静一下。说实话，艾登是他今年回到纽约的第一份委托，他可不希望出什么差错，或是被干涉之类的，那会让他非常非常地沮丧。而当他感到沮丧，他可能会做些疯狂的事让自己后悔。

02

彼得追查艾登布朗已有半年，关于他的信息太少。他调查很久才摸清他贩毒的范围。他追踪一个与他共事的人进入工厂，而第二天，那个人就“意外”死亡了。艾登非常谨慎，下手狠毒，为保全自己不惜错杀无辜的人。更令人不适的是，他竟表现过对韦德的下流想法……作为朋友，彼得感到非常的愤怒和恶心。

在关注艾登布朗的同时，他也一直留意着韦德的消息，虽然在他们正式成为朋友之前，韦德消失一年再突然出现也不是什么怪事。只是……他们上次分开时不太愉快，他明白这件事不是韦德的错，他只想知道到底发生了什么。不管其他人怎么猜测，媒体怎么报道，他要听到韦德的说法，而他就这么离开了。他竭尽所能地找过他，在数不清的夜晚做着关于韦德的噩梦惊醒，而他就这么蒸发了。最初的担心渐渐变为怒火，但时间实在过去太久，连怒火也一点点地被浇灭了。

他没有想到他们再次见面是因为艾登布朗——这个半小时以前被他用蛛网捆住的男人。他必须到他的房间里来搜集更多证据，而一踏进屋里，他就感觉到房间里有人。

现在他们诡异地对峙着，陷入一种堪称可怕的寂静里。彼得不能莫名其妙地离开再变身蜘蛛侠进来，这太不自然了。他太后悔为什么自己要穿着这套西装正常地进来了。他明明也可以攀在电梯轿厢顶上，等着它升上二十几层，再爬二十几层，运气好的话，直接四十五层，但那显然不现实，浪费时间，在掰开电梯门时可能还会触发警报。

那韦德又是怎么上来的呢……

等等，够了。不是想这个的时候！彼得敢确定他有许许多多奇怪的法子。那不是重点。

眼下唯一的办法是尽量说实话，别撒显而易见的谎。韦德很聪明，如果被他看穿，一切会更糟。韦德一定是受雇来杀艾登布朗，好在彼得抢先了一步——人在他那里，这回他会解决好的。

“死侍先生，我叫彼得帕克，是号角日报的记者，也许你看过我的报道？”先做个友好的自我介绍总没错。

“哦！是你！给小蜘蛛拍了很多美美的照片的那位小摄影师？”韦德夸张地大叫了一声，肩部肌肉有些许松懈，但仍没有放松握枪的手指。

“是我。”彼得微笑着，开门见山地说，“我想曝光艾登布朗的事……所以我需要搜集一些证据。”

韦德没放低他的枪，反而歪了一下脑袋，一个词几乎是他的嘴里飞弹了出来：“什么？”

“我……我向蜘蛛侠借过一些装置，它们方便我混进大楼。”

“别想骗我。你只是个普通人，小蜘蛛才不会借给你，那样的行为叫不负责任。而这是他绝对不会去干的事No.1。”

有时候太过了解彼此也不是什么好事。彼得在心里大叹一口气，只能编出另一个合理的谎：“我会帮他修一些东西——在蜘蛛侠忙不过来的时候。那些装置在我那儿留了几个，所以……今晚用完后我马上就会还回去的，我保证！能不能请你不要告诉蜘蛛侠？你是他的朋友是吗？”

“曾经是。”韦德的语调变得悲伤，“算你走运，爱冒险的大学生。我很久没跟他说过话了。”

是什么让他认为他们已经不是朋友了！？不知韦德是怎么做到的，他的每一个分句都令彼得感到生气或难受，这简直是他的超能力之一。

“谢谢你。”彼得沉闷地回答。韦德的枪口不再对准他了，他立刻转过身拿出抽屉里的纸张，对文件拍照。毫无疑问，上了锁的柜门里面一定放了重要的东西，要是韦德不在，他可能会直接伸手拽掉它，而韦德就在他背后……现在他希望他的枪上了消音器。

韦德果然没让他失望，他偏头对准锁开上一枪。无声的子弹打开了柜子。

“小蜘蛛和我也这样合作过，”第一个词的发音吓得彼得的心脏狂跳，“我们一起调查，一起打坏蛋。不杀，只是捆起来。”

他没有闻到韦德的信息素，这意味着他又给自己注射了消去气味的药剂。那能维持六小时，至多半天，再慢慢地恢复原状。然而，在平时他都是不加掩盖的。那些极具诱惑力的，辛辣又危险的气味无时无刻不饶在彼得的身边，无意中逗弄他的每一根神经。几年来，他都戴着alpha信息素抑制环——这是他按着市面上流通的omega颈环的原理制作而成的，颈环的设计目的是保护omega不被别有用心的alpha闻到。而他一直戴着它，是不想让人们发现蜘蛛侠就是彼得帕克。他隐瞒自己的性别，在面罩里安装变声器，永远准备好两套说辞；他考虑得足够周全，但也忍耐得非常辛苦。韦德八成认为他也是omega，对他毫不设防，他过于亲密的肢体接触对彼得来说是一种负担。逐渐地，他做过一些关于韦德的潮湿的梦。他明知道不该如此，却难以控制自己的思想。但至少他得忍忍住，不能想着自己的朋友打手枪。

“你知道咱们在做的事很危险吧？”韦德抱起一个要输密码的保险柜端详，“既然你是彼得帕克，我就得保证你的安全，否则小蜘蛛肯定会……” 他硬生生地咽下了后半句话。

彼得停下手上的活儿，侧过脑袋看他。那道视线使他暴躁，他有些粗鲁地抓起彼得的后衣领拉他起来：“行了，青少年，珍惜生命，远离与你无关的狗屎。我还有工作要做，没时间陪你谈心了。”

韦德的语气让他十分不爽，他怎么能把他当成一个不懂事的小孩看待？更何况他可不是什么青少年，他都二十五岁了。

“我敢确定蜘蛛侠先生也会做同样的事。”彼得强调。

“得了吧，小蜘蛛比你成熟多了，他知道自己该做什么。”韦德摆摆手，拉他起来，“快点回家吧。”

彼得要带走有用的证据，为此他得快速浏览一遍全部的资料！他真的不能再与韦德进行毫无意义的拉锯战了。他的手肘往后轻撞，而韦德还提着他的衬衫领，就好像拎着一只小狗。在他们这几秒的拉拉扯扯里，半小时前因打斗而变松的颈环彻底地断开了。Alpha的味道散了出来。

“你是alpha。”韦德总算停下动作，他们俩一起蹲下去捡那条透明颈环，“这玩意儿开始推出alpha专用的了？”

彼得先他一步抢回来塞进西裤口袋，飞速站起来：“呃，这是我的一个……小发明！市面上还没有。”

韦德在面罩下皱起眉，看起来想发表什么言论。就在这时，他们一起听到了走廊的响动，大约十个人，有枪。韦德飞快地拿出他自己制作的救生伞递了过来，彼得见过，降落伞撑开后会有大大的死侍标识。

“我希望你知道怎么穿。”韦德从腿上的绑带后方抽出一把霰弹枪，对准无法打开的防弹玻璃窗，“数到三，我一打碎玻璃你就跳出去，我会拖住这些人——完美的合作，明白了？用不着害怕，彼得。要是看到有个人在纽约的夜空飘，不出一分钟蜘蛛侠就会来救你。”

彼得看着他点了点头：“谢谢你，威尔逊先生。”

“三！”韦德准确无误地轰开了窗，碎片随着火光往外溅出。听到这剧烈的动静，门外的脚步声变快了。韦德关上灯，手指转着枪插入皮袋飞快地换了两把。他静静地站在门边等着，冲彼得眨了眨眼。

彼得穿上死侍的救生衣，踩在布满碎玻璃的窗台上，数不尽的灯光在底下明灭闪烁着。他闻着晚风的味道，纵身跳入他最熟悉的夜晚。

03

两年前在芝加哥的夏天，一把插入他腹部的长刀停止了快要到来的发情期——当晚他正和十五个人在仓库打架，新鲜的残肢和器官在空中飞。这个偶然的小发现帮助他躲开无可救药的情潮。从此以后，他再也用不着哪根alpha阴茎来救他，也不用独自待在凶杀现场般的出租房里操自己。

别误会，他当然喜欢性爱，享受高潮；他就是讨厌失控，讨厌没完没了的淌水和脑内上映的永无止境的色情片。清醒时他尚能控制自己，到了情热期，他就会做关于蜘蛛侠的春梦。他恨这个，恨自己婊子omega的本性，期待着那个最特别的人来与他做爱。

都是因为无敌的自愈因子在干扰，抑制剂对他不管用。而韦德在多次试错后琢磨出的新法子让他永远地摆脱了发情。他放下血淋淋的短刀，差点在一大滩血里开心地蹦起来。他成功了，只要在即将发情之前用刀搅乱他的肚子，自愈因子就会将他的身体修复到之前的状态——也就是距离发情还剩一个周期。他可以一直这么做下去。

他的肚子是容器，握刀的手是旋桨，它们一起组成了红色搅拌机。韦德因疼痛而本能地浑身颤抖。他牢牢地抓住刀柄，尖端刺进腹部，搅入子宫；切碎的肉块跟着汹涌的血液一起往外流，弄脏他的衣服，暖乎乎地浸湿他的下体。清洗血液很麻烦，他后来习惯性地脱光衣服坐在浴缸里完成“小手术”，然后拧开水龙头，在源源不断的温水里打个盹儿。

一年后，他坠入了爱河——严格来说，是遭受了欺骗。伤寒玛丽给了他甜蜜的性爱，他们一起度过一段快乐的时光。在他攀上高潮，心脏被软绵绵的幸福塞满时，他答应她的成结与标记。

还能指望什么？这可是韦德。纯粹温暖的爱对于他而言太不易得，他或许首先会患得患失，不知所措；可他也会尽他所能地维系这段关系，他会很努力地让对方接纳自己。相对的，他的警惕性也会下降。有她陪伴的几个月里，他甚至放任发情期自然到来。

与普通omega不同，标记对于韦德来说不是那么严重的事。自愈因子会逐渐过滤掉alpha留在体内的毒素，用不了半个月就能全部排除干净，一点不剩。可是在那之前，韦德受到精神纽带的影响，会像任何一个omega一样服从alpha的指令。

他的甜蜜爱人消失了，取而代之的是疯狂、残酷的恶棍。

那会儿他在和小蜘蛛处理一起杀人案。他们抓到罪犯了，他被蛛网包裹得像一只蚕蛹。这场精彩的追捕穿过市中心的两条街道，人流量不小的斑马线前后停下了好些车。人群包围着他们，有人在拍照，有人在对蜘蛛侠或死侍喊话。

忽然之间，嘈杂的人声被静音了。一个女人从人潮中挤出，身体先一步地识别出锁定的信息素，他的alpha——她藏在庞大的人群中，安全而隐蔽，随时可以撤退。这桩不大不小的杀人案远比想象得更复杂，若犯罪者被转交给警方，将会牵连到更多利益方。

她凑到他的耳边说，杀了他，**我命令你**。

她已不是那个他真正爱过的人了。但他的每一颗细胞都下意识地服从着，他的思维趋于空白，握枪的手臂举起，扣下扳机，速度快到无法阻止。他当着这么多人的面射杀了那名罪犯，一枪爆头。

蜘蛛感应没有起作用，因为他没有“杀意”；就像一支高危险系数的武器，没有自己的意志，仅仅是被他人使用，射出了那枚致命的子弹。

血液和脑浆溅到墙上，小孩在哭喊，所有人都在尖叫，恐慌像散开的黑烟在空气中飘荡。枪声变成了那根崩断的绳子，一切都在无法挽回地下坠。蜘蛛侠在两秒内夺走他的枪，比起愤怒更多的是震惊。

韦德被控制过，在意识不清的时候，他杀过很多人。他的身体时冷时热，浮在火焰和痛苦中挣扎着想醒来。他讨厌被操控。

“……韦德！韦德！”许久才重回耳边的声音像是灾难降临前的一线光，但这并不足以拯救他。

蜘蛛侠握着他的肩膀，捏得他骨头发酸：“谁跟你说话了……你听从了谁的命令？！”

声音触壁回弹，像一圈圈漾开的水波纹，所有运动轨迹都变成了慢动作。韦德茫然地回过头。街上的人们全都四散而开，每个人都在跑，警笛声在前一个十字街头响起，伤寒玛丽已经离开了。

在警察赶到以前，韦德走了——小蜘蛛放他走的。这是他的问题，他的可控制性导致了关键的罪犯者死去，他的一念之差毁了他与小蜘蛛六个月的合作。

他坐在浴缸里，用刀剖开肚子，他把omega性腺与子宫搅成一堆烂泥，他因失血过多而晕死过去一会儿。这足够好，确保他的再生洗刷掉alpha残留的信息素。除非他彻底稳定下来，他是不会去见小蜘蛛的。

他要找到她，独自处理完这件事。

04

艾登布朗的单子只给了他24小时的准备时间，就算雇主给他提高了酬劳……可一天还是不太够。

这点失误是被允许的。韦德脱身之后甩净武士刀上的鲜血，他希望闹出的这些动静不至于这么快地惊动蜘蛛侠，他没法这么快见到他，他的心理建设还不够多。即使伤寒玛丽的事过去一年了——她病了，她一团糟的脑子比韦德好不了多少，一部分的她永远遭受着病痛的折磨。他可以理解这个，他心里的伤早就结疤痊愈。于是韦德送她去能够帮助她的地方，他哼着歌儿走上回程路：玛丽，玛丽，我不再为你难过了——

可他始终难以面对蜘蛛侠。

在众多他擅长的事当中，远离和逃避能排得上前五。离那些因他而身陷险境的人远远的，从爱或伤害中逃离——这是他的拿手好戏。只要他离开了，谁都找不到他，连蜘蛛侠也不能。

他只能等着他回到纽约市。

如果韦德不是思念成疾或出现幻觉什么的，蜘蛛侠此刻正荡着蛛丝向他接近。对了，他刚刚把降落伞给了小彼得，所以他就这么贴在40层大楼外的玻璃边沿，被风吹得摇摇欲坠。小蜘蛛比追兵更快地找到了他，熟练地一把捞过他的腰，就好像他们昨天还在一起行动，就像这空白的一年不存在。

我在做梦吗？韦德低头望着比指甲盖还小的路人们来来往往，他有时做的梦也很真实，他常常分不出来。

“彼得告诉我你在这里。”小蜘蛛清了清嗓子，不大自然地讲话，“他说谢谢你给他降落伞。”

“哦，那没什么！你知道的，我一向乐于帮助纽约好市民，给青少年指引道路啥的。”韦德比他更僵硬，但词和句子却不停地往外蹦，“嗨，小蜘蛛，好久不见了，你还是如此的……及时——我是说，总是在我需要的时候在我身边。呃，相信我，这话并没有它听起来那么奇怪。”

“如果你是想说谢谢的话——没关系，别在意。”小蜘蛛沉默了一会儿，问，“你在找艾登布朗？”

“答对了小天才！但我不能透露更多，这是行业机密。”韦德吸了吸鼻子，“哦，对了。是我疯了还是真的闻到你身上有alpha信息素？”

蜘蛛侠几乎是把他扔到了一块平台上，就好像他是个刚从烤箱拿出来的土豆。他远远地蹲在快掉下去大楼边缘，保持着诡异的平衡望着韦德。

“操，你是alpha！一直以来都是！？”韦德惊叫道，“你闻起来跟彼得一模一样。”

“那、那是因为我把自己做的那个颈环借给他了！气味的残留……你明白吗？我们的信息素味本来就有一点像……”蜘蛛侠有些语无伦次，他静默了三秒，再开口时声音变得内疚，“是的，韦德，我是一个alpha。很抱歉隐瞒了这个。”

“是吗？可彼得说这是他的发明。”韦德有点灵魂出窍。他的嘴巴在自动地进行着对话，脑袋里却发狂地倒入几万个同样的单词：alphaalphaalphaalpha……

“其实是我的。”小蜘蛛晃了晃脑袋，“那不重要。韦德，有些话我想对你说。”

韦德预感到他要引入一个严肃的话题，他下意识地想逃避，比如从这栋楼上跳下去。可是蜘蛛侠就离他十步远，他又能逃到哪儿去？是时候勇敢面对了。

“我知道你那时受到控制，我闻得出你的alpha。绝对命令发生得很快，那不是你我能阻止的。”小蜘蛛深吸了一口，他说得很顺畅，仿佛把这句话排练过一百遍，“韦德，有一句话我对你说过很多次，但我还是要说——这不是你的错。”

韦德哑口无言，只能露出一个比拐杖糖还硬的笑容：“哇哦。”

“可你的确做错了一件事。”蜘蛛侠的语速变快，音量提高，这是他发火的前兆，“我找了你一年，韦德！你知道那是什么感受吗？你不能就这样消失在我面前！”

空气中alpha的信息素密度变大了。即使再温和的气味，在alpha发怒时都会变成压迫力极强的绳索，抽干他的力气，使他双膝酸软，尾椎骨发颤。韦德勉强地站立着，只差一点就要跪倒在地。他太久没处理过自己的欲求，蜘蛛侠混着怒火的味道热辣又迷人，他的内部开始热情不知耻地分泌着黏腻的体液。

韦德咬紧嘴唇不说话。他已经浸在威压的信息素里心神荡漾了，大概一张口就会乞求小蜘蛛操他，那他们就彻底玩完了。知道对方是alpha这一点就够赚的了，他该就此离开，继续追查该死的艾登布朗。

“韦德！你没事吧？”

操，体贴又善于观察的蜘蛛侠，还是个alpha。他庆幸自己注射了足够的剂量，否则蜘蛛侠就能闻到他变质了的omega信息素——正在重组分子排布出“操我”的字样。他还没到发情期，他只是嗅着心仪alpha的信息素，就激动得进入到即将发情的状态。如果有任何人选择在这种时候去触碰一个omega，那肯定是对他有点意思。

小蜘蛛的手臂落在他的腰上，试着支撑住他的体重。

好吧，小蜘蛛除外！他的好男孩，总是会去帮助所有需要帮忙的人。换做是别的omega而不是韦德，他也会这么做的。所以这就是他用颈环隐藏信息素的原因？优秀的判断！否则韦德会每天流着水站不稳，脑子里塞满了不切实际的性幻想。

“你是……快到发情期了吗？”蜘蛛侠犹犹豫豫地问。

“我猜是的。”韦德撒了个小谎。否则还能怎么说？你的气味太性感了我光是闻闻就发情了？那样可以构成性骚扰。

“我可以做一个临时标记。”小蜘蛛真诚地建议，“那样会让你好受点。”

韦德对于标记的事还有阴影。但临时标记听上去没多大威胁性，而且对方是蜘蛛侠。

“你瞧，小蜘蛛，我不喜欢被任何人控制，那真是糟透了。”他的话还没说完，蜘蛛侠就用劲地点了点头，表示完全能够理解。这个热心善良的好英雄，手掌轻摸他的后背无意识地安抚着他。韦德看着他说出下半句话，“但是……如果是你的话，我想试试。”

“真的？”小蜘蛛生动地眨了眨眼，他圆溜溜的脑袋往一边歪着，试探性地接近韦德的脖子，“你同意了？”

“当然啦，不管怎么想赚到的都是我。”韦德翻卷着面罩露出性腺，将颈部的布料往下扯去，完整地展现出他满布疤痕的皮肤，“‘我被蜘蛛侠标记啦’！那时候我身上就会有你的信息素味道！我很乐意就这么上街逛逛，到处炫耀。大英雄，我是属于你的——”

小蜘蛛没有搭话，他不动声色地掀起面罩挂上鼻梁，他的嘴唇和下巴线条柔和可爱。

“只是玩笑，蛛网！”韦德的掌心变热，指尖快要发抖。他对于自己说的每一句话都没有把握，如果他在乎得再少一点，他就无所谓是否过界——就像他们刚认识的那段日子，他讲惹人厌的双关语，开黄色笑话，他胡言乱语到了小蜘蛛要用蛛网封他嘴的地步。

“没问题，韦德，你当然可以炫耀。”小蜘蛛慢慢地靠近他的脖颈，热气流喷在他发红的性腺周围。韦德敏感地浑身一颤，他感觉到年轻人的牙齿尖尖地摩挲着那块皮肤，抵出来的舌尖火热地舔湿了他。韦德分神了，他拼尽全力才没软倒在地上。

“临时标记在你身上只能保持一天是吗？”小蜘蛛按住他的肩膀，小声却坚定地说，“那就做我一天的omega吧。”

Alpha的利齿扎进性腺。为了防止愈合，小蜘蛛必须不停地用牙齿啃他的皮肤，酸胀的痛感来来回回地折磨着他，无数颗发着光的金色星星手拉手围着韦德的脑袋跳舞。信息素融进来了，这明明是一次入侵，却柔软得像是阳光下的草地，蓬松的羽毛枕。Alpha的情绪也输送了进来：愉快，勇气，爱……很多温暖的东西涌了进来，仿佛给他的心脏搭建起了加固的脚手架。

临时标记形成后，小蜘蛛帮他拉好衣服，指腹轻摸过那块深红的皮肤。他们离得这么近，鼻息痒痒地抚弄过彼此的下巴，小蜘蛛的嘴唇离他只有两寸。他们在纽带初建的美好体验中温存了一小会儿，放任精神游离的感觉很舒服，有那么几秒，韦德差点以为他们要这样自然而然地吻上了。

“我得走了！”小蜘蛛倏地站起来，如梦初醒，“我还得处理一件事。”

“是啊……我也是。”韦德还坐在地上，不想承认自己没力气站起来。

小蜘蛛盯着他看，像在确认他不会再突然消失之类的：“我不确定今天什么时候能结束……所以，韦德，”

他好奇地抬起头，看着蜘蛛侠紧张的模样。

“如果你明天有时间，可以告诉我吗？你知道我的号码。”蜘蛛侠不自在用食指挠了挠自己的脸蛋，低着头，“我们找个地方见面。我想好好地跟你谈谈。”

韦德的心跳快得他头都晕了。他屏住了呼吸，隐约地察觉到了他们会谈些什么。

“好吗？”他不安地问。

“好啊，当然好！”韦德站了起来，拉好面罩，“介意把我带到一楼吗？大英雄？”

小蜘蛛笑着摇摇头，他贴近过来搂好他的腰。发射蛛丝带着他荡到了空中。

他们在一个四岔路口落脚。街道上空空荡荡的，车辆很少，好几座大厦的灯光也暗了下去。很晚了，除了裹着被子睡去的流浪汉，街道上空无一人。

简单地道别之后，韦德看着蜘蛛侠转身，问：“你见过艾登布朗吗？”

他的肩膀一怔，回过头：“没有。怎么了？”

“没什么，随便问问！他是我的一单生意。”韦德做了一个开枪的手势，对自己的手指吹了吹不存在的烟，“明天见！”

“明天见，韦德。”小蜘蛛从腕部发射蛛丝，双腿有力地一蹬，鸟儿似的飞入高空。

韦德抬起双手比出一颗大大的心。他眯起左眼看着他的小alpha在这颗死侍铸成的心里消失。他最后允许自己留恋了一分钟，便很快地检查了一遍全身的枪弹，准备好回到他的暗杀任务中。他已经被小蜘蛛分走了太多注意力。

他甚至开始期待明天了。或许是临时标记的影响，韦德心情愉悦，觉得所有事情都将往好的方向发展。

FIN


End file.
